


Trouble

by thisseemslikefun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: But loads of Woojin/Ong, Family Fluff, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, actually no interaction, its more of a family oneshot, mentions of (idiot) Daniel, not much Ongniel actually, ongnieljin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisseemslikefun/pseuds/thisseemslikefun
Summary: Woojin knew he was in trouble. His other dad would arrive at the principal's office any minute and he would have to justify kissing another kid's nose with his fist.





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> A more family orientated oneshot by yours truly. Enjoy~

"I can't believe this has happened yet again, young man! Don't you feel any shame?"

Woojin rolled his eyes at the old man in front of him. He only looked down to his hands and didn't answer. His words didn't mean anything to his principal, anyway.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes on me! Who do you think you are? What do your _fathers_ -" he emphasized and stopped for a second, "even teach you? Violence? Punching another kid is okay?"

The young boy felt anger rising in him when he had to listen to Principal Choi spitting out 'fathers' like it was disgusting disease.

"You never care enough to listen my point of view!"  
"Are you trying to tell me that you didn't punch that Minho kid?"  
"I did but-"  
"Aha!"  
"- he insulted my-"  
"Stop now! I am tired of your behaviour. You already admitted to using violence against someone else. No reason can justify a bloody nose."

' _I want to give you a damn bloody nose, too!_ ' he thought and clenched his fists. He was usually a nice and friendly person but sometimes, he couldn't handle the stupidity of other people.  
He knew an outstander would believe him to be a troublesome boy who recently entered puberty and solved all his problems by randomnly punching oh-so-innocent people but he honestly wasn't like that. Really.

"We have called your parents and one of your fathers is coming."

Usually, Woojin wouldn't react to it because he knew his dad Daniel would get him. He would only smile kindly and take him out to eat ice cream. He knew his child wasn't aggressive and hurting others without a reason. He would ask Woojin each time what the reason was but when he would hesitate to say why, he would say he would wait till the day the boy would come to him to consult in him.

But he knew Daniel wouldn't get him this time. His dad was out of town for work.

No, his other dad would get him. Woojin gulped and felt anxiety creeping up in him.

His other father Seongwoo was the type for no bullshit. He wasn't as patient as Daniel nor was he as soft as the other.  
When Daniel would buy him sweets and ice cream, Seongwoo would scold his husband for giving in to the younger's puppy eyes.  
He knew Seongwoo wanted to press about the fights in school but Daniel always stopped him. Luckily, Seongwoo was always too busy and never had the time to get Woojin whenever he was involved in a fight again.

Unfortunately, it was Seongwoo's day off today.

Woojin hid his face in his hands. He didn't know what to expect from his dad. He loved him just as much as Daniel but he was stern and probably wouldn't be ecstatic to know he broke some kid's nose.

He nervously played with his fingers. He would arrive any minute and Woojin would be in big trouble.

When he heard a knock on the door, he jumped up in his seat.

"Principal Choi, Woojin's father is here."  
"Please send him in."  
"Yes, Sir."

Even though Woojin faced the door with his back, he immidiately felt the presence of his father. Even if he wouldn't have, he would have known by the face of pure shock on the principal.

"You-You-"  
"Good morning, Principal Choi," his father replied smoothly, a polite smile on his lips. "I believe we haven't met before. I am Ong Seongwoo, Woojin's father."

The principal still stood on his spot with a stunned expression.

Woojin was used to people looking like goldfishes when they saw his father. If it wasn't for his stunning looks and physics, it was for the fact that he was indeed a big and influential CEO.

"Ah, I'm so sorry, Mr. Ong. I apologize for my behaviour. Please sit down!" he said and gestured to the seat next to Woojin.

The young one gulped again when his father's eyes landed on him. To a stranger a neutral, maybe even polite expression. It was his business face. To Woojin, it was a promise that he would get a long lecture later. The bad thing about it was that his father was a professional in lecturing and critisizing others.

"Hey, big boy. Heard you are randomnly punching other kids?"  
"It's not my fault!" he exclaimed as an automatic reaction but deflated when he saw Seongwoo's eyebrow raised in disbelief.  
"Yeah, okay, I did punch him. But he deserved it!"  
"Did he insult your height?"  
"No-Wait, what's wrong with my height?"

Seongwoo ignored his question, face still neutral. Woojin winced.

"What is it then?"  
"I-"  
"Mr. Ong, with all due respect, I think it is very obvious that your son has been misbehaving the last few months. We punished him by cleaning the floors and blackboards but he doesn't seem to learn. I suggest you-"  
"Sh," Seongwoo said to the principal with a stern expression. The old man immediately shut up. The man turned back to his son.

"I want to know the reason."  
"Minho didn't shut up about-about-"  
"About?" His father was looking at him with both eyebrows raised now. He couldn't get around from telling him.

"He is one of the guys that keeps harassing me about having two fathers."

Seongwoo's eyes immediately softened and he reached out to take his son's hands.

"Principal Choi, would you please be so kind and leave the room for a moment?"  
"B-But that's my off-"

One look from an unamused Seongwoo shut him up again and he got out. He turned back to his son who looked down on his little fingers in his father's much bigger hands.

"Woojin, why have you never told us?"  
"I know a lot of people look down on you and dad, on us for that. I know you always say that their opinions don't matter but dad!" he shouted agitated and looked at him, "I have heard how hard it hit you back then when you were only starting out. How everyone judged you, even your own parents. I also know how you sometimes still have to face all that prejudice and those annoying people judging you. I used to ignore all the talks but the dude found a whole group of guys that always talk shit about you and dad! It ranges from insults to obscene and inappropriate statements about your relationship. Their mission is to come at every chance and annoy me! I hate it. I hate them. They deserve every punch. I should have freaking punched his mouth, so he at least can't spout some nonsense anymore. How dare they think they are better because they have a mom and a dad? I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to know that even schoolmates are talking that badly about you."

Seongwoo sighed and patted the others head.

"Your dad and I are very proud to know that we have a son that would go this far for us but sweetheart, violence is not the answer. You are better than that. I know because I raised you. We taught you differently. Just beat them with words. No insults, just sneaky hits that will leave them feeling uncool and shocked in your shadows."  
"But he keeps provoking me!"  
"Because that's what he wants. He wants to see you get mad and get into trouble and that's what happened, right? You are the one sitting in your principal's office everytime while he can go whine about how Woojin is a meanie and aggressive."

Woojin looked down on his hands again. He knew he shouldn't have done it. He was just tired of listening to some idiots insulting his parents without any reason.

"You see, not everyone is gonna like it and I...I am sorry you have to face all this prejudice because of your father and I-"

The boy raised his head again and frowned hard at his father's words.

"No, dad! Don't apologize," he interrupted his father, "It's the other's faults for being close-minded and hateful! Okay, so I shouldn't have punched him and I know it's bad. I promise I will hold myself back from now on but the problem doesn't lie with you!"

  
They would never never never be at fault for loving each other. He grew up in a loving family, he adored his parents and knew they would always be there for him, no matter what. He never had to be afraid to open up to them and compared to his first years in an orphanage, he undoubtedly lead a much better life now. There was nothing missing, no money, no love and _especially no woman._  
  
So why did some strangers think they had the right to judge them just because they were both male?  
Seongwoo saw the determination in his son's eyes, defiantly telling him he would never accept any kind of insult towards his parents or their sexuality. A smile appeared on his face.

"Ah, you are truly amazing," he said and ruffled his son's hair.  
"I was raised by the coolest dads, of course I am!"  
"Flattery will get you nowhere with me, son. Try again with your other dad."

Both of them chuckled.

"Why didn't you talk to your principal then? He would have probably understood," the older started and was about to stand up.  
"He's also homophobic," Woojin added.  
"Or not. What has your father been doing? Didn't he notice?" Seongwoo was utterly confused how his husband, despite attending every meeting, missed out on that homophobic ass.  
"It's dad," Woojin deadpanned. Father and son looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  
"True. He's way too nice and positive sometimes. Bet the money we gave the school every month was attractive enough to the principal to letting you stay. Every other normal student would have been kicked out by now."  
"He was really surprised to see you," Woojin said thoughtfully. "Doesn't he check his student's files?"  
"Ah, I deliberately sent the money through your father's account. School offices turn so greedy so easily, it's exhausting. One look tells me that he would asked for more sooner or later. Come on, let's go home and look up some better schools for the new year. I don't want you in a school with a bunch of intolerable individuals with narrow-minded views. Adult life will be filled of them, anyway. You don't need it so early."

Both stood up and Seongwoo opened the door, telling the principal he talked to his son and that he from now on would stop using violence. Woojin just quietly nodded, silently crossing his fingers behind his back. 

They walked towards the exit and Seongwoo took a look at the school corridor again.

"Did you actually like your school?"  
"Not really. Middle school isn't as fun as I thought. Most of the schoolmates are assh-"

Woojin stopped the word from slipping his mouth when he felt his father glaring at him and coughed.

"- I meant, there are a lot of meanies."  
"Great, so it won't be painful to change schools. I don't like the vibe. I don't know what I was thinking when I sent you to this one."  
"Hey, Woojinieee!"

Both of them turned to a boy that mockingly screamed out his name in a mockingly cute manner. He seemed to be sligtly older than the boy and spotted a bandage over his nose. His mother looked disinterested and not the tiny little bit mad that someone broke her son's nose.

"Awww, does the little baby need one of his faggot father's to get him, mhm? "  
  
Seongwoo opened his mouth, ready to address the rude boy's mother when Woojin suddenly shouted before he was able to say a word.  
  
"Shut up, Minho. At least my parents wanted me, yours are stuck with you!"

Seongwoo held back any laugh and showed his neutral expression when he ushered his son down the hallway but when they rounded the corner, he couldn't help laughing at his son's response. He laid an arm over his shoulders and pulled him closer to him.

"So, what do you say about ice cream before dinner?"

Woojin's eyes lit up and he smiled brightly at his father.

"Yes, please!"  
"But just this one time."  
"Of course!"  
"You are just gonna ask your dad the next time, right?"  
"Of course."

Seongwoo smiled at his son's cheeky grin and ruffled his hair again. His son deserved that ice cream today.

**Author's Note:**

> violence is not the answer kids, slaugther them with witty words this has been life lessons 101 by emma thank you for watching-
> 
> i knew i should have gone to bed 2 hours ago  
> anyways, the voting for the debut song is closed i'm HYPEd
> 
> Your comments, bookmarks, kudos and existence are greatly appreciated as always :D  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/thssmslkfn)
> 
> Jokes aside, you should not be ashamed of your sexuality and never apologize for being different in that aspect.
> 
> (also woojin's line he says to ha minho is stolen from tumblr wheep forgot to add that)


End file.
